


gone

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Confusion, Elements, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Metaphors, Multi, Personal Experiences, Second Person, Vent Poem, anonymous, no names, no rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a vent poem about my experiences as a bisexual girl, told in the form of a poem.





	gone

She was air  
innocent and quiet  
A tiny breath of wind that filled your child lungs  
You didn’t quite know love  
Not yet, not then  
But she was pretty  
And nice  
And you were young and unsure  
It couldn’t be wrong, could it?  
Six years old and you didn’t know  
You shared a mat at naptime  
She fell asleep but you didn’t  
She held your hand and you felt your heart flutter  
But then she was gone  
And you were gone  
And you forgot until years later  
The quiet skipping of your heart

He was earth  
Something solid and dependable  
He was there, a constant  
That’s what he was, a constant  
There for years but never  
Anything more than a silly crush  
Did you ever really feel for him?  
He just faded into the background at times  
Then reappeared, a rock to lean on  
You still have the scar  
From when you burned yourself  
on accident  
from looking into his eyes  
Then he was gone  
And you were gone  
But you never quite forgot  
The loud beating of your heart

They were fire  
The confusion that burned at your brain  
She was pretty, but you couldn’t bring yourself to admit  
He was cute, but he was just enticing and unattainable and  
Wrong  
You let yourself get drawn in by the flames  
Enticed by their bright colours  
You ignored the heat from her  
Douse the flames that lick at your heart  
Teasing you  
But you had to use that fuel somewhere  
So you tossed it towards him  
And you were devoured  
Then he was gone (notevenasecondglance)  
She was there (wrongwrongwrong)  
And you were gone  
You tried to forget  
The disgusting beating of your heart

She’s water  
Fluid, motion  
So calm and peaceful and fun  
You’re already up to your ankles  
Your thighs  
Your hips  
Before you even realize it  
You’re too afraid to walk out now  
And the water is so calm  
And it almost soothes the burns from them  
It draws you in and then you duck your head  
It still echoes in your head-  
Wrongwrongwrong  
Especially when the tides shift  
You did something wrong  
The waves are crashing down on you  
And you can’t breathe  
You finally break the surface  
And you want to get out  
You want to be dry again  
But you’re stuck and its  
Wrongwrongwrongwrong  
You need to stop this  
You need to get to shore  
But she’s not gone  
And you feel gone  
You don’t want to forget  
The treacherous beating of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted in the confidence that no one tries to find out who i actually am. I have an account here, but i’d rather this be kept a secret, anonymous post. thank you for your time and consideration, and i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
